jedifanonfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Darth Laymon
Darth Laymon war eine menschliche Sith, die zur Zeit des Sithblut-Imperiums lebte. Geschichte __INHALTSVERZEICHNIS__ Leben vor dem Imperium Darth Laymon wuchs unter dem Namen _____ _____ auf _____ als die Tochter eines nicht sonderlich erfolgreichen Schmugglers auf. Über ihre Mutter ist nichts bekannt. Als sie ihren Vater zum ersten mal begleiten dürfte wurde wurde er von seinem Handelspartner erschossen und sie wurde mit ihren damals dreizehn Jahren als Sklavin nach Mustafar verkauft. Da sie die Arbeiten die ihr aufgetragen wurden, troz ihres jungen Alters, und der fehlenden Muskeln meist, sorgfältig und schnell erledigte wuchs ihr ansehen und eines tages kaufte ein Nord-Mustafarianer sie und adoptierte sie. Sie bekam sogar ihren eigenen Lavafloh. In sie 16 jahre alt war, viel ihr Adoptifvater in einen Lavastrom und Starb. In der nun folgenden Trauer wollte sie nur noch von Mustafar weg und ging als blinder Pasagier an bord eines Frachters und verlies den Planeten mit ihren einzigen habseligkeiten: ihrem Erbe, was sich nicht gerade sehen lies. Es befand sich auf 92 Credits, einige barren Glotrizium, eine Mustafarianische-Schutzmaske und ein Troukree-Messer ihres echten Vaters, welches sie immer irgendwie mitschmuggeln konnte. Das Transportschiff ging nach _____. Auf halber strecke fand ein Yuuzhan Vong-Arbeiter sie. Das perverse grinsen in seinem Gesicht zeigte nur alzu deutlich seine absicht, doch das Grinsen verging ihm als er den Dolch bemerkte welcher sich in sein Herz gebohrt hatte. Larth Laymon hatte ihr Troukree-Messer geworfen. Rekrutierung Nur sekunden darauf traf eine erschüterung das Schiff und man hörte Kampflärm. Laymon wussute das die Phylocitra, das Schiff das sie bestiegen hatte, einen Zwischenstopp auf einlegen wollen, doch dies schien wohl jemand auszunutzen und dieser jemand überfiel das Schiff. Sie fluchte innerlich. Als sie den Raum verlies, stolperte sie direkt in eine schlacht. Da die Besatzung der Phylocitra sie nicht kannte volgerte man das sie eine feindin sei und attakierte sie. Durch die Tatsache begünstigt das sie in der Tür stand und nicht alle auf einmal auf sie einstechen, schlagen oder schisen konnten streckte sie mit ihrem Messer einen Feind nach dem anderen nieder. Sie hob zwei Vibro-Schwerter auf, weil sie mit diesen eine höhere Reichweite hatte. Die Handhabung von diesen gelang ihr intuitiv, doch durch diese größeren Waffen muste sie auch weiter aus der Tür treten und der Ring schloss sich hinter ihr. Alle droschen auf sie ein bis sie Blutdurchtränkt auf dem Deck lag und auf einmal ließen alle von ihr ab. Sie sah einen roten Schimmer und elektrisches Knistern und dann wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen. Als sie erwachte, stellte fest das sie in einem Bacta-Tank schwamm. Nach einigen Tagen, die ihr wie Monate vorkamen, erschien ein Droide welcher sie aus dem Tank befreite. Als sie ihr Spigelbild in der Tank-scheibe entdeckte sog sie abrupt die luft ein. All die verletzungen die sie sich während des Kampfes zugezogen hatte waren nurnoch rötliche striemen, die so aussahen als würden sie auch bald verschwinden. Sie hatte zwar von Bacta gehört, doch diese wirkung am eigenen Leib zu erfahren war noch einmal etwas ganz anderes. Als sie die ihr zurechtgelegten Kleider angezogen hatte, folgte sie dem Droiden und wurde zu einer noch Jung aussehenden Frau gebracht. Diese lächelte sie an und erkundigte sich nach ihrem befinden, doch sie konnte nicht antworten so erstaunt war sie. Sie erinnerte sich an de kampf und das die Person mit dem roten... Lichtschwert und disen Blizen nur vor ihr stand. Sie bekam den Mund nicht zu, doch die Frau beachtete das nicht weiter und stellte sich als Lady Matarys vor. Das Schiff auf dem sie mitgeflogen sei, wäre unglücklicherweise mit Drummstahl beladen gewesen, und das Sithblut-Imperium bräuchte diesen in rauhen mengen. Weiterhin erzählte sie das sie gespührt hatte, dass die Macht stark in ihr sei und das sie sie als ihre schüleren annehmen würde. Ausbildung Nach dem sie zugestimmt hatte durfte sie ihr erstes eigenes Lichtschwert Konstruieren. Sie fertigte alle Teile korrekt an, doch beim zusammenbau mit der Macht scheiterte sie. Lady Matarys veruchte alles, doch auch wenn die die grundvoraussetzungen hatte konnte sie die Macht nicht nutzen. Verärgert gab Lady Matarys ihr, ihr erstes Lichtschwert, unter der vorraussetzung das sie im gebrauch der Waffe nicht so armselig wäre wie im gebrauch der Macht. So trainierte Darth Laymon wie sie nun erst genannt wurde und wurde immer besser. Schon bald schaffte sie es gegen ihre Meisterin ein Unentschieden zu erringen. Damit war sie die beste Lichtschwertkämpferin ihres alters. An ihrem siebzenten geburtstag verkündete Lady Matarys, dass sie mit einem Freund geredet hätte und das dessen Schüler ein miserabeler Schwertkämpfer wäre, doch dass er im gebrauch der macht sogar ihn überträfe. Sie sollten sich nun gegenseitig in ihren Fachgebiten unterrichten. Das sie von einem Schwächling unterrichtet werden sollte machte sie unsagbar wütend und sie stürzte aus dem Raum. Um ihrem Ärger luft zu machen ärgerte sie Darth Callide in der esten Stunde. Die Tatsache dass er nicht sofort ausflippte brachte ihm ein klein wenig Respekt ein, doch nach vierzehn Stunden breitete Callide die Arme aus und lies einen gewaltigen schrei ertönen. Eine sekunde wollte Darth Laymon schon lachen, denn ein solch albernes Verhalten hatte sie noch nie gesehen, doch dann traf sie der Schmertz. Plötzlich und unvermittelt fing ihr kopf an zu drönen und es war als ob ihr Kopf zerspringen würde. Sie lies sich auf den Boden fallen und fing ob dem Schock und den heftigen Schmerzen an zu schluchtzen. So plötzlich wie es angefangen hatte, so hörte es auch wieder auf und als sie aufsah um sicher zu gehen dass Callide der ursprung war dah sie nur noch eine Umhangspitze die hinter einer Ecke verschwand. Am nächsten Tag verloren sie kein wort über das Ereignis da sich beide angesichts des vergangenden nicht ganz wohl in ihrer Haut fühlten. Callide weil er die Beherschung verloren hatte und Laymon weil sie ihn dazu getrieben hatte. Nun trainierte Callide, Laymon in der nutzung der Macht. Wie immer konzentrierte sich Darth Laymon auf ihre Hand um mit dieser aus der Ferne den Kisel hochzuheben, doch ebenfalls wie immer schlug dies fehl und sie hatte nur einen Arm der sich anfühlte als wäre er in die Länge gezogen worden. Darth Callide schüttelte den Kopf und erklährte ihr, dass sie sich auf den Stein Konzentrieren sollte und die Hand nur als eine unterstüzung der eigenen Fantasie einsetzen müsse. Sie hätte sich zwar eben mit der Macht fast selbst die Hand abgerissen, aber das wäre in einem Kampf nicht produktiv. Zur unterstreichung hob er die Hand und eine der Tonnen schweren Säulen erhob sich ind die Luft. Dan nam er die Hand weg und bewegte die Säule mit der Macht so das es aussah als würde sie Darth Laymon zerquetschen wollen grinste sie an und fügte die zufor umgestürtze Säule wieder da ein wo sie umgefallen war. Nach dieser zurschustellung von nahezu perfekter beherschung der Macht, strängte Darth Laymon sich noch mehr an und am Ende des Tages konnte sie einen Kiselstein hochheben (ohne ihn zu berühren). 'Das Ominöse Experiment' Sie folgte ihm da sie ihn noch etwas über die alten Sithtechniken wissen wollte und sah wie er sich von den Hauptgebäuden zu den behelfsmäßigen Laboren begab. Sie Folgte ihm leise und sah, wie er vor der Tür eines dieser Labore stehen blieb und die Hand auf die Tür legte. Dan trat er ein. Sie huschte hinter ihm in die zufahrende Tür, verteckte sich hinter eine Reihe Kisten und blieb schwer atmend sitzen. Erst als sie hörte wie Darth Callide sich bewegte sah sie sich im Raum um und bemerkte Bactatanks mit augenscheinlich betäubten Humanuiden. Der Erste Tank enthielt einen Trandoshaner, der während der Narkose leicht hin und her zuckte. Im zweiten schwamm ein Menschenmädchen welches ungefähr 18 jahre alt sein mochte, doch bei genauerem hinsehen bemerkte sie, dass seine Hände und Zehen wahren mit schwimmhäuten verwachsen. Das Wesen bewegte sich kaum. Ein Tank one füllung war der Dritte und im Vierten schlief ein Yuuzhan Vong mit seeligem Gesichtsausdruck. Eine welle von Hass auf dieses wiederwertige Geschöpf kochte in ihr hoch, doch sie zügelte ihn rasch wieder als sie merkte, dass Callide inne hielt und sich umsah. Sie konzentrierte sich ganz und gar darauf ihre präsenz zu verbergen und nah wenigen sekunden ging Callide weiter. Er schritt zu einem Medi-Droiden in der Ecke, aktivierte ihn und befahl ihm, dass er den Yuuzhan Vong "vorbereiten" solle. Während der Droide den Vong aus seinem Tank hievte Ging Callide zu einem in der Mitte des Raumes befindlichen Stuhl und ordnete einige Werkzeuge die sie nicht genau erkennen konnte. Der Yuuzhan Vong lag inzwischen auf dem Operations-Stuhl und regte sich. Nun Stand Darth Callide Mit dem Gesicht in ihre Richtung weswegen sie stat ihn dierekt anzusehen einen Kleinen Spionage-Droiden den sie zufälligerweise dabei hatte so auf die Kiste schob, dass die Kammera auf Das uminöse szenario fiel. Dann aktivierte sie ein Datenpad und stellte das Pad auf die Frequenz des Droiden. Sofort sah sie auf dem Bildschirm Callide Wie er die Augen schlos, einatmete und Einen Schwall Machtblitze über den Vong niedergehen lies. Sie Schaltete das Pad ab, da sie vermutete, dass es nicht alzulange dauern könne ein Opfer so zu töten. Sie Lehnte sich an die Kiste und wartete. Nach 4 Stunden schaltete den Bildschirm des Pads erneut ein . Auf dem Bildschirm lies Darth Callide immernoch Machtblitze auf den Vong regnen. Als sie genauer hinsah erkannte sie, dass das Wesen welches auf dem Stuhl lag kaum ähnlichkeit mit einem Yuuzhan Vong aufwies. Viel mehr ähnlichkeiten bestanden mit einem Dashade.Sie keuchte auf und Callide zuckte zusammen. Er Schien seine Arbeit am Vong beendet zu haben, den er löste die Gurte die das Wesen bis eben gefesselt hatten und zog sein Lichtschwert. Darth Laymon erhob sich und hob ihre Hände. Nun war es an Callide verdutzt zu gucken. Er befahl der bestie zurück zu treten, sich vom Medi-Droiden sedieren und in den Bacta-Tank heben zu lassen, und wandte sich an Darth Laymon. »Warum seid ihr hier?« fragte er. Darth Laymon wägte ihre Worte genau ab bevor sie sagte:»Ich wollte etwas über dunkle Rituale wissen und folgte euch um euch darüber zu befragen. Dan bemerkte ich, dass ihr zu den Laboren unterwegs wart und schlich euch hinterher.« »Und entsprichht was ihr vorfandet euren Erwartungen?« fragte Callide. »Also die Frage nach den dunklen Ritualen hat sich an diesem Punkt wohl erledigt« sage sie lächelnd, mit einem seitenblick auf das nun wieder Friedlich schlafende etwas, welches einmal ein Yuuzhan Vong gewesen war. In den Nächsten tagen steigerte sich das Lerntempo beider. Nach kurzer zeit konnte Darth Laymon bereits einen Astromech-Droiden hochheben, und einen machtstoß projezieren. Nur mit Machtblizen hatte sie so ihre Probleme Callide besserte sich auch im Lichtschwertkampf bis er die Im Vibroschwertkampf ausgebildeten Komandotruppen fast schon Locker besigen konnte. Gegen Laymon oder Braden konnte er zwar noch nicht lange bestehen, doch dies erwartete in dieser kurzen zeit auch keiner von ihm. Laymon war stolz auf sich, weil sie einerseits in dieser geringen Zeitspanne soviel gelernt hatte, und andererseits Callide so viel beigebracht hatte. Als Callide bei einem Trainingskampf versuchte ihre Deckung zu durchbrechen kamen ihre Meister in die Halle und stellten sich an den Rand. Callide Drosch auf seine Kontrahentin ein, doch seine Manöver wahren in den Augen Laymons immernoch zu unbeholven as das sie eine ernsthafte gefahr bürgen könnten. Nach Fünfzehn minuten in denenCallide sich volkommen verausgabte doch sie nicht einmal schwer atmete, deaktivierte sie ihr Lichtschwert und Callide und sie verbeugten sich, erst voreinander und dann vor ihren Meistern. Braden und Matarys Nickten ihnen zu und erzählten ihnen von einenem Kohun-Attentat auf Lady Matarys, welches Braden noch rechzeitig vereiteln konnte. Droz dem machte das Attentat beide nervös. Braden sgte nicht was er mitten in der Nacht zu suchen gehabt hatte, doch Laymon konnte sich denken das ihre Kaltherzige Meisterin mehr geheimnisse hatte als es mancher erahnen könnte. Braden berichtete, dass das Attentat auf einen Harch zurückgeführt werden war, jedoch sei bei dessen ergreifung eine Imperiale Agentin desertiert und hatte ihm zur Flucht verholfen. Danach wäreSheyla Vokk selbst geflohen. All dies müsse aber in den Höhsten reihen des Imperiums verweilen, um niemanden auf falsche Gedanken zu bringen. Braden erwähnte, dass es ihm gelungen war die Signatur des Flucht-Schiffes auf Naboo aufzuspüren. Nun wollten sie das ihre Schüler sich dem Harch annahmen. Laymon lächelte. Ihre erste Mission. Die erste Mission - - EINIGE WEITERE KAPITEL - - - - Lady Ventress - - - Der Aufenthalt bei den Nachtschwestern Als sie aufwachte, sah sie sich um. Sie rechnete fest damit gefesselt zu sein, doch zu ihrer überraschungnkonte sie sich frei bewegen. Sie schien in einer kammer zu sein, doch auser einem Grünlichen glimmen was von überall und nirgendwo zugleich zu kommen schien gab es kein Licht. Sie fragte sich ob es Callode gut ging, was üassiwrt war und Wo sie war, als eine tür die ihr bishwr nicht aufgefallen wahr aufsprang. Sie zuckte hoch. Vpr ihr stand eine Frau in Rötlichen gewändern. Laymon ging in abwehrhaltung, doch die Frau lächelte sie nur an. >>Wilkommen bei den Nachtschwestern meine Kleine<<. Laymon hatte von diesem Lächerlichen kult von Machtnuzerinnen gehört, doch hatte sie nicht gewust das der Kult noch existierte. Ihres wissen war der Kult vor über zweihundert jahren ausgerottet worden vom Sith-Lort Sidius oder so. Die Frau die wie sie inzwischen bemerkte um die fünfzig zu sein schien hatte ihre gedankengänge wohl erraten, denn sie sagte >>Wir haben lange überdauert, doch sehe ich nun keine Hoffnung für unsere Schwesternschaft. Wenn die Jedi und ihre Republik gewinnen, würden sie uns entdeckken und auslöchen, da wir angeblich mit diesem Dunklen pfad in verbindung stünden, und im Falle dessen, dass das Sithblit-Imperium siegt würden wir einen Konkurenten darstellen, den es auszuschalten gilt. Deshalb habe ich dich von Ventress entführen lasen. Ich will dir unsere Kultur näherbringen auf das du im falle eures sieges für undese weitere Existenz sichern kannst. Laymon kochte innerlich, doch erkannte sie, dass sie wol nur wider zurück könte wenn sie wenigstens so tat als bäugte sie sich. Die >>Mutter<< zeigte ihr Die alten Ruinen von Tempeln in denen Die Nachtschwestern anscheinend Quartier bezogen hatten. Das Grüne Licht war immer Presänt und einmal glaubte sie Grüne Rauchschwaden aufsteigen zu sehen. Am nächsten Tag wäckte sie eine andere Nachtschwester. Sie schien im selben Alter wie sie zu sein und nicht sehr glücklich über ihre Rolle al Babysitterin. Sie erinnterte sich daran wie sich sich gefühlt hatte als sie erfuhr das sie Callide unterrichten müsse. Sie vermisste ihn. Sie hatte garnicht gemerkt wie sehr sie ihn mochte. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und Klärte ihre gedanken. Die Nachtschwester zeigte ihr grade wie man mit einem Bogen schoss. Laymon wunderte sich grade über diese Primitive Waffe als Linia, so hies sie, Einen Metallenen Bogen one Sehne zog. Als sie ein Metallstück an die stelle hielt wo normalerweise die Mitte der Bogensehnne liegen würde schossen Linien purerer Energie hervor und bildeten eine art Bogensehne Linia Spannte den Bogen und ein Pfei ebenfalls aus diesen rötlich schimmernnden Strahlen Erschien. Sie zielte auf eine Tempelmauuer und Lies los. Das Kraftfeld das die energie in Pfeilform hielt kolabierte beim auftreffen und ein beachtliches loch wurde bei der entladung der selbiegen gerissen. Laymon staunte. Den übrigen tag und die Nächsten zwei wochen übte sie das Boogenschiesen. Sie vertiefte sich sosehr darin, dass sie ihre Fluchtpläne fast vergaß. Eines morgens wurde Darth Laymoon zur Mutter gerufen. >>Sei gegrüßt Tochter. Du hast nun den ersten Teil deiner Eingliederung absolviert. Nun must du lernen die Geister anzurufen, also nach deiner formulierung die Maacht auf unsere weise zu nuzen<< Laymon bekam große Augen. Sie war nie in den Wegen der Macht begabt gewesen und hatte angst, dass sie wenn sie die Rituale niicht begriff nicht zurück könte. Sie sehnte sich nach ihrem Lichtschwert. Hätte sie es hätte sie wenigstens eins Chanse sich frei zu kämpfen. Callide hätte die Hexen wahrscheinlich in der Luft zerrissen da ihm seine Effekitvste Waffe, die Macht, nicht genommen werden konnte. Die Nächsten Tage verschwommen. Sie lernte rituale des Reisenden Gottes und der Geflügelten Göttin. Alls nach drei wochen Schleuderte sie zum ersteen mal Machtblitze. Sie kannte von Callide und ihrer Meisterin die Blau-Violetten Machtblitze und hatte in geeschiichteen von Roten gehört, doch siie Schleuderte Grüne. Die Mutter erklärte, dass ssie eine Mischung aus Geistichor und den Bliitzen warf. Der Ichor schien die empfindsamkeit der Ofer während der Folter zu steigern, so das es noch efektiiver wurde. Sie Freute sich ungemein, und als sie ein Messer aus Ichor erschuf war selbst die Mutter beeeindruckt. >Du lernst schneller als die meisten unserer Schwestern und dah ich annehme das du dich jetzt einigermaßen in uns einfühllen kkannst werden wir dich gehen Lassen.<< Laymon traute ihren Ohren nicht und wollte grade aus der Meditationshaltung in der sie Kniete aufspringen als die Mutter sagte: >>Vorrausgesetzt du findest ein Raumschiff<< Das Lächeln verging ihr. >>Wir haben in der Nähe ein Raumschiff versteckt. Das algegenwärtige grüne leuchten ist kein normalzustand. Wenn du den Geistichor durchdringen kannst, wirst du jemanden spüren. wenn du ihn findest, findest du auch das Schiff.<< Sie kochte vor Wut. Sie überlegte. Wenn sie versuchen würde die Mutter zu töten währe das warscheinlich ihr Tod, also schluckte sie ihren hass herunter und konzentriierte sich. Es war schwerer Geistichor zu manipulieren der unter dem einfluss einer anderen Person standt aber letztlich durchdrang siie den schleier und glaubte fast nicht wessen Präsens sie Spührte. Darth Callide. Ihr Herz machte einen sprung. Was machte er hier. Steckte er mit denen unter einer Decke? Sie Rannte los. Alls sie vor einem Kleineren Gebäude der Tempelanllagee stand, bemerkte sie, dass etwas mit Calliide nicht in ordnung war. Seine aura war schwächer alls normalerweise, und nicht wegen der Entfernung. Sie schien nicht mehr als zehn Meter von ihm entfernt zu sein. Sie Schleuderte eine Salve Machhtblitze gegen das Kontrollfeld was den Eingang versperrte und die Tür ging auf. Sie stürrmte hinein und kam in einen unterirdischen gang. Auf einmal sah sie Calllides Schiff und Callide selber. Er war An einen Tisch gefesselt und hatte eine Maske auf übber die er durgeehend beteubt wurde. Sie nam ihm die Maske ab und alls er nach drei minuten begann sich zu bewegen war das ersste was er sagte >>Wo habt ihr Laymon hingebracht ihr ...<< Weiter kkam er nicht, denn in disem moment küsste sie ihn. Err hatte grade die Augen geöfnet und lag nun mit weit aufgerissenen augen wie Paralysiert auf einem Tisch und verstant die Galaxis nicht mehr. Als Laymon sich von ihm Löste muste sie über seinen verstörten gesichtsausdruck schmunzeln. >>Lass uns aufs Schiff gehen, und ich erkläre dir allles auf dem Weg nach Korriban<< Der Aufenthalt bei den Nachtschwestern - - - - - Hinter den Kulissen Darth Laymon wurde von dem Benutzer Flemmest Shan erfunden. Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Sith Kategorie:Personen des Sithblut-Imperiums